In hybrid construction equipment, a lot of work is to be done repeatedly for a short time. Thus, it is required to use electrically-driven devices such as motors being driven at a high speed with a large output.
To cope with this, employing of a motor having a large size or a storage battery having a large capacitance may be conceived of. However, a problem of securing a space on the vehicle for installing such a large motor or storage battery may occur when a motor having a large size or a storage battery having a large capacitance is employed. To cope with the problem, in a conventional art, it was conceived that an output voltage supplied to the motor is boosted by a booster (see the following patent document 1).
Patent Document 1
    WO2007-60998